Resource exploration and recovery systems often employ packers along a tubing string. The packers creates zones in a formation that may be isolated from one another. Typically, the packer is mounted to an outer surface of a tubular forming a portion of the tubing string. The tubing string is run into the formation to a desired depth and the packer is activated. In many cases, the packer is activated by a shifting tool. A ring, arranged on one side of the packer, is shifted toward a ring that may be constrained on an opposite side. The shifting of the ring causes the packer to axially compress and radially expand. Generally, a back-up ring is employed to limit axial excursion of the packer. The back-up ring, under certain applications, is prone to shearing, causing the packer to fail.